


The Conversation

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the guys would really get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

"Jack?"

"Daniel."

"Whacha doin'?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Once again, Daniel. Whacha doing?"

"Looking at you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I like looking at you."

"Because why?"

"Because you're a good looking guy."

"You often make a habit of looking at good looking guys?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"That all you're going to say?"

"Maybe."

"Oh."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You're a good lookin' guy, too."

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes, Daniel, it does! It bothers me all the damn time."

"You never said."

"Air Force, Daniel. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"Dress blues."

"What?"

"Dress blues. That's what Air Force means to me."

"Oh. Wanna come by tonight?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Only if you promise to wear the blues."

"Only if you wear your black suit."

"Is seven okay?"

"That works."

"Good."

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Put your sunglasses on before you answer the door."

"Sweet."

fini


End file.
